Typical EPGS for ground vehicles include a wound field synchronous or permanent magnet generator coupled to an active rectifier to produce direct current (DC) power. A pulse width modulated (PWM) active rectifier usually includes input and output filters to meet electromagnetic interference (EMI) standards. The EMI filters include both common-mode and differential-mode filters.